Tow The Closure
by Xandfan
Summary: Early season 2, The Ross and Rachael thing doesn't happen. Instead Rachael see's something in our resident funny man Chandler. CR Pairing, possible PJ later on.


TOW The Closure

Author: Newport Disclamer: Friends belongs to people that are not me.  
Summary: Early season 2, the Ross and Rachael thing doesn't happen. Instead Rachael see's something in our resident funny man Chandler.

Author's Note: This is my first Friends fic and my second fic all together. My only other fic was a Buffy/Xander fic (wich is still unfinished). Anyway I always liked the idea of a Rachael/Chandler relationship. Don't get me wrong I love the Chandler/Monica relationship, It's just in the early seasons I always thought that the Chandler/Rachel thing could have happened. So this is just a my view on how that might have developed.

-

The Airport

Rachael is standing there waiting for Ross to step out of the gate's corridor.

What am I going to say to him? I mean i've always loved Ross, but more as an older brother. Could I really feel that way for him?  
God I Just don't know. This whole time he's been in China i've been thinking about what I would do. Ross is in love with me. that sentence has gone through my head about a thousand times. I've gone back and forth "do I" "don't I". I just don't feel that way about him.

I've definatley given this serious thought, many sleepless nights infact. and after all that thinking I came to the conclusion that I don't feel that way. he's such a great guy, and it's flattering beyond words that he has these feelings for me. But my heart doesn't feel that way for him. My heart doesn't skip that one beat when I think a about him. My soul doesn't call out his name. I don't get those butterflies in the gut of me when I try to imagine my self with him.

I know it's going to be hard but I have to talk with him. Let him know that I love him so much but just not in the way that he loves me. Okay the doors are opening, it's time.  
-

Ross is slowly making his way down the cooridor.

Man, It's amazing how many things can change in the course of two weeks. This trip was definatley a healing experience. One thing I know is that I really need to talk to Rachael. Rachael... How many time has her name gone through my head during this trip. This trip has opened my eyes to so many things about my feelings for her. There's no question about it, I was in love with her. I was... but that was back in high school. we were just kids then.

I've Done some serious thinking about it. I've come to realize that... i'm over her. Now it wasn't one of those "To hell with her, i'm over that bitch" kinda thing. It was just like, I learned what I needed to from being in love with her. I got what I needed from the experience and it was just time to move on. So I did.

Connecting with Julie in China was a big part of this realization. she's a great woman and she definatley helped me work through a lot of my Rachael issues. I'll always be thankful to her for that. I'll never for get our time together in China. We both knew it wasn't a realtionship type thing, but at the same time it wasn't a fling. I needed someone and she decided that she wanted to be that someone for me. It's to bad she had to go to San Fransisco, I would have liked a little more time with her.

Anyways, I do know that me and Rachael have to have a nice long talk. It's definatley long overdue.

-

Ross's Apartment Later that night

Ross and Rachael's laughter is filling the apartment. Ross's face is still bright red, he's almost dying from embarassment. Rachael is in the prosess of wiping her eyes of the tears that were leaking out fomr laughing so hard. Rachael finally looks at Ross "I can't believe you groped a transexual on the flight back here!" She starts into another laughing fit. Ross tries to get some of his dignity back "Hey! It was dark and he/she had a body that was rockin' " Rachael's laughter starts to die down to small giggles here and there.

Rachael looks at the clock and realizes that they've been here for three and a half hours. "Well it's getting late I should be going." She slowly get's up, as does Ross. "Yeah Rach it feels really good to get past that stuff" he says as they both go to hug.

Stepping away from the hug rachael says "Yeah, you know I love you right? I mean not IN love or anything but I do love you" she starts to ramble. Ross just Smiles "I know Rach I love you too. anyways i'm exhausted so i'm gonna hit the sack."

Rachael heads out the door but not before stopping to turn around "Bye Ross" she says with a smile. "Bye Rach" Ross replies with a smile of his own. She finally closes the door behind her and heads back to her apartment. 'Closure is a beautiful thing.' Ross says to him self as he heads to his bedroom.

End Chapter 1 


End file.
